


The Confusing Disappearance of Peter Quill

by MoonSilverSprite



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved - Fictional Disappearances [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Conspiracy Theories, Kidnapping, POV Outsider, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite
Summary: Tonight, Buzzfeed Unsolved looks at the disappearance of Peter Jason Quill, aged eight, from Missouri in 1988. Was his abduction caused by humans or is there something otherworldly involved?





	The Confusing Disappearance of Peter Quill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/gifts).



OK, today we have a very interesting case.

_All of them are interesting, dude, can we just get to the facts?_

Sure, of course.

_On August 30th 1988, eight-year-old Peter Jason Quill vanished from his hometown of St. Charles, Missouri, moments after his mother died in a local hospice. He has never been seen again. Today, we look at his case._

Peter was born to Meredith Quill on 1st March 1980 in St. Charles, Missouri. No-one knows who the father is, although Peter liked to tell his friends that his father was David Hasselhoff.

_(wheeze)_

He was a kid, dude. He doesn’t have a dad – so he uses a replacement in his head.

_He didn’t have any clue who his father was?_

No. There wasn’t even a name on the birth certificate. From what we know, guys, Meredith Quill was at college in Springfield, Missouri in 1979 where she met him. During the summer of 1979, about the time she would have become pregnant with Peter, Meredith’s life seems to be a mystery. But her family remember that she used to say that Peter’s father ‘came from the stars’. However, by this time, she was terminally ill and they said this was the tumour talking.

_Poor girl._

Meredith lived with her parents in St. Charles after Peter was born. Everything was well until the fall of 1984, where she was diagnosed with a tumour in her brain. Doctors had no idea what caused it. They thought they had removed it by summer 1986, but in the fall of 1987, it returned again.

_Meredith passed away at 11.20pm on August 30th 1988. According to witnesses, Peter started crying and screaming and had to leave the room –_

What kind of family would send a kid out after the mom had died? Wouldn’t they try to comfort him?

_People do strange things when they’re grieving._

Peter Quill was last caught on camera, as shown in this footage, at 11.22pm, running out into the hospice garden. If we leave at the footage, a strange light can be seen in the distance, close to where Peter ended up. Now, police had stated throughout the investigation that this could be clear proof that Peter was abducted.

_Was it by aliens?_

Dude! This –

_It looks like aliens._

This is a missing child, not – Travis Walton or Frederick Valentich! Please, try to remain sensible while I finish this.

_(expletive)_

Thank you for that.

_Peter was reported missing to the police at 11.40pm. Meredith was finally buried on 14th September. The family had put the burial off because they wanted to wait until Peter came home. But he didn’t._

An early tip came from a local store, where a man was said to be acting strangely just after midnight. However, despite several hours of investigation going into this lead, Missouri police now believe that this man was only a drunk.

_Police also said that they suspected that Peter may have been taken across the border into Illinois, although this has never been confirmed._

There are a range of theories as to what happened to Peter, guys, so let’s start at the hospice.

_The St. Joan's Hospice was created in 1925 and closed down in 2014. The two reasons that people even know of the place are Peter’s abduction and the Missouri Blob Incident, which we will divulge into later. In 2000, a male nurse, Thomas Wilson, 41, was arrested for selling marijuana in nearby Earth City. He had been with the hospital since 1978, so he would have been there when Peter vanished. Missouri police looked into this fact but could find nothing to link Wilson and Peter._

But the biggest break in the case came in 1994, six years later. Patrick Edward Glover.

_This guy again? We covered him six months ago._

I’m going to talk about him for those of you who have not seen our video on his case. Patrick Edward Glover was born in Whitewater, Wisconsin, on 31st December 1960. He was first arrested for harassment in 1981, but did not start killing until 1982. The harassment, by the way, was of an ex-girlfriend of his in Green Bay.

_Glover was a salesman all over the very middle of the Midwest, working in Wisconsin, Minnesota, Illinois, Iowa, North Dakota and yes, Missouri. Although it is believed that one of his victims was killed by the Ohio River where Kentucky and Illinois meet._

Glover was first questioned at his home in Fort Atkinson, Wisconsin on 17th March 1994, over the recent disappearance of eleven-year-old Marco Moss from Janesville, as an acquaintance of his recognised him from a security camera talking to the boy. Wisconsin police did not find anything specific, but they decided to come back the following day. Unfortunately by then, it was too late.

_Glover had absconded from the property and when police searched his house with cadaver dogs, they found a crawlspace under the house. The bodies of eight victims, three of which were wrapped in canvas holdalls, were found inside._

This sort of case – makes me want to cry, guys. I mean – these victims were – they were kids. Taken – as far away as North Dakota. The youngest was seven – _seven –_

_The police quickly identified the five victims as follows. Ruby Lynch, aged ten, from Rockford, Illinois, 1982; Matthew Gilbert, aged twelve, from Cedar Falls, Iowa, 1984; Stella Douglas, aged eleven, from Rochester, Minnesota, 1987; Ryan Pearson, aged fourteen, from Oshkosh, Wisconsin, 1989; and Marco Moss were identified within four days._

There were still three Does still unidentified by the time Glover was caught, guys. Two boys and a girl. One boy, Ben Lowe, aged nine, of Fargo, North Dakota, 1986, was identified after a month. The girl, Emily Haynes, aged thirteen, of Moline, Illinois, 1992, was identified after four months. For almost two years, both law enforcement and Peter’s family were adamant that the remaining unidentified child was Peter.

_I guess he did look a lot like the reconstruction._

But in October 1996, he was identified as Ace Lambert, seven, from Bowling Green, Missouri, 1991.

_Glover had fled north, killing as he went. The day after he vanished, two high school freshman from Witoka, Minnesota were found murdered in a lover’s lane. He confessed and DNA evidence connected him in 1997._

He kidnapped seven-year-old Louise Little and ten-year-old Mark Peal from a bus stop in Faribault, Minnesota that afternoon. He took them on a brutal, terrifying eleven-hour ordeal, finally stopping outside McGregory, Minnesota in the early morning of 20th March. He managed to kill Mark, but Louise was saved when a passing car caught Glover in their headlights. He drove off erratically and the couple heard Louise crying from a nearby shrubbery.

_Glover’s next victim was twelve-year-old Miranda Fletcher of Deer River, Minnesota. She was taken from a bus stop at 8.40am. However, she survived. Miranda later stated that Glover told her that ‘something snapped inside of him’ and he didn’t want to kill her after that._

Serial killers can be strange like that, guys. Ted Bundy worked at a suicide hotline.

_Miranda said that he took her along to another double homicide, this time of two eleventh-graders bunking off in Larimore, North Dakota. When they struck up a conversation after the murder, Miranda recalled that he claimed to have ‘taken a kid from Missouri that sniffled like her’. Investigators are unsure as to whether Glover meant Ace, Peter or a third child._

But what Miranda also claimed is that he said that he once saw aliens in Missouri.

_You’re joking?_

I didn’t say it the first time because – well, everyone knows why…

_This lunatic saw aliens?_

I’ll get to that.

_Glover was aiming for the border and told Miranda that she could jump out when he got there. He also told her various pieces of information that lead to him being convicted for four more murders and suspected in three more. He tried sneaking past the border at Pembina, but police recognised the licence plate. He got out with Miranda and attempted to wade through the Red River, but was shot in the shoulder._

After endless preparations, the trial went ahead in June of 1996. Glover was found guilty and sentenced to death.

_Peter’s grandfather, the last member of his family to talk to Peter Quill, said that he hoped this would mean an end to their arduous search. However, that was not to be._

During an interview with Glover, which was only released to the public in 2014, he stated that he had been outside a hospice in Missouri when ‘a white light appeared’.

_This is where he loses all credibility, as well as any decency he may have had left._

Here is his quote from the tapes, which we are not allowed to show you.

 _“I saw a – bright light, when I was going through – St. – St. Charles. I was taking a kitchen unit to a house a couple of blocks away. This kid – I was so far away that I couldn’t even tell if it was a boy or a girl – was crying in the garden. I thought, ‘poor kid, what’s wrong’. We – we don’t_ always _want to touch a kid! Not every kid we see! Anyway, this big light appears an-and I look up. This big ship is hanging over them – they get sucked up and fly away. I later put this down to me having a brandy and a rest by the roadside…(incoherent questioning from policeman) No, I didn’t take the boy! I’m not lying, you dumb sack of (expletive)! I’m – (talking over policeman) I’m not taking blame off! I saw aliens take that kid!”_

That is just plain ridiculous. And there’s no way that Glover could have seen the videotape when it was released to the public?

_It’s very unlikely. It was only shown on local stations at first. These were pre-Internet days._

Now, we delve into the theories. The first theory and the one most commonly accepted by law enforcement, is that Glover took Peter and made up the aliens. He delivered a kitchen unit to a house in St. Charles the previous day. However, as we said, it is extremely unlikely that he saw the video. And his sister told law enforcement that she was certain he was with her in Fort Atkinson six hours after Peter’s abduction.

_She remembers that?_

It was her birthday. And he fell asleep shortly after arriving, lying on her couch. A tad ungrateful, frankly.

_The second theory is of course, the alien one. But this isn’t taken seriously by anyone._

In 2014, the Missouri Blob Incident happened, beginning behind a Dairy Queen about seven miles north of the hospice. The blob covered a ten-mile radius, even blocking off water from the Mississippi River. No-one knows what caused the disaster, which killed 729 people, but the Avengers took some samples for analysis. What occurred in their laboratories is unknown, but we do know that it was extraterrestrial in origin and touching it gave Tony Stark a rash, which he remained in quarantine for about three weeks. He called it ‘the most boring three weeks in my whole life’. The remains of the Blob soon hardened into rock and while harmless, people are discouraged from stealing parts.

_However, so far, the aliens theory is discredited._

There is one piece of evidence.

_(sigh) Dude…_

We need to talk about it.

_Guys, as you may have been aware, during the – the Rapture Dust incident – my colleague disappeared. He was in the car at the time and crashed. Luckily, he was in the countryside at the time and only hit a farmer and a few cows. When he returned, three weeks later, he was reportedly devastated._

In – the footage of the Avengers and some unknown help, there is one man who was supposedly from space. Known in leaked sources as ‘Star-Lord’, his photo has circulated across the Internet and has reached the attention of Peter Quill’s family. They state that Meredith Quill nicknamed her son ‘Star-Lord’, a fact not yet revealed by police. In addition, people have said that this alien’s face resembles the picture of what Peter may look like. While this is unknown as of yet, his page on the Charley Project was removed shortly after, as it was with Missouri State Police and the Doe Network. The FBI no longer have him listed as a possible victim of Patrick Edward Glover and closed his case. There has been no explanation to why this has happened, as no body has been found to be identified as Peter’s.

_You had to say this._

I needed to.

_Guys, that is all we have tonight. And as we said before, the truth may be out there._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a slightly difficult one to to do emotionally.
> 
> My sister already wrote about the investigation on FanFiction.net. I kept asking her if she would let me do my version and she kept saying no. But she gave in eventually.
> 
> Patrick Edward Glover is based off two individual serial killers; John Wayne Gacy (just as my sister used for her story) and Christopher Wilder, although as far as I know, neither of them killed preteen children.
> 
> When we first saw the 2014 film, my sister couldn't concentrate as she kept thinking about his family back on Earth throughout the entire movie. She told me later that it was partly her OCD and partly her maternal instinct. She turned that into the story she made on FanFiction.net.
> 
> There is also one more thing I need to add about how hard it was to write this particular story, and that is due to a massive coincidence on the filmmakers' part. An actual preteen boy vanished from St. Charles, MO in 1988 and he has never been found as of this writing. Again, I have to stress that this is very likely to have been coincidental and I severely doubt that he was abducted by aliens. Please, for Heavens' sake, don't pester the poor kid's family. I've seen the bad side of the Internet and I've been in a mourning family, which when combined, make everything worse.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this story nevertheless. Or as much as you can enjoy it, anyway.
> 
> If you have any ideas for a future Unsolved episode, do not hesitate to ask.


End file.
